


Night Out

by SIX_Calavera



Category: Fables: The Wolf Among Us (Video Game), TellTales: The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, Discipline, F/M, Humor, Puppy Play, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Touch Denial, puppy head space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 02:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIX_Calavera/pseuds/SIX_Calavera
Summary: Bigby deserves to be taken out and showed off, you dress him up but he looks so good you can't help but tease him with some flirty name calling. He ends up enjoying it a lot more than he thought he would....and things get out of hand.





	Night Out

“You don't have to go, you know.”

Bigby was sitting at the edge of the bed, his head was hung low as he pulled on his shoes, his back towards me. 

“Nah...” he huffed as his foot popped into his boot, “...I better not stay, Snow will bite my head off if I go missing for too long.”

“Sounds to me like they only call you the Big, Bad, Wolf for nostalgia's sake.” I chuckled mockingly.

Bigby rubbed the back of his head with a wounded sounding chuckle, then buttoning up his trousers and grabbing his shirt, “Very funny, but I know it's more valuable to avoid the wrath of a woman. Especially when my woman has plenty of wrath to go around.” Bigby smirked, giving me a side glance. 

I crawled across the tousled sheets of my bed until I could wrap my arms around Bigby’s broad shoulders, “Wow, you’re smarter than you look, Bigby Wolf. And yet you still test your luck by showing up late...”

Bigby fiddled with a button on his shirt but let it drop, turning to me, “You know I can't be at your beck and call. I shouldn't risk being seen coming around here so often.” Bigby growled.

“Oh, I don't care what the neighbors think, you know that. Besides, I take good care of you here, what’re you complaining for?” I purred, tracing Bigby’s jawline with a manicured finger, “You should be afraid of me, not them.... Remember?”

Bigby pointedly scanned the room with his eyes, expensive fixtures decorated the bedroom and paintings covered the walls. The ceiling was high, and the large window gave a beautiful view of the city. A faint light spilled in from the hallway, casting a honeyed glow on the dark mahogany flooring.

“People already think I’m in the pocket of every rich fable in Fabletown,” Bigby went on, “If it got out that we were seeing each other...they’d crucify me, wouldn't listen to a word I said. Not like they listen either way, fables are difficult as it is...”

I sucked my teeth, pushing off of Bigby and letting him finish get dressed, “They know you’re a good man, they just hate to admit it,”  
I groaned, “fine, if you really don't feel comfortable here then I'll come to you.”

Bigby tensed, slowly turning his head to me, “You'd come to my place? Are you crazy? What if Snow sees you?-”

“What? Want to keep me a secret that bad? Don't want your princess getting jealous?” I fumed, crossing my arms and pouting. 

Bigby groaned, “No, no, that's not it, you know that. How many times do I have to tell you, there's nothing between me and Snow. She's...” Bigby trailed off, his eyes glazing over, “...she's got her own issues.”

“Then let me come see you.” I pushed, determined.

Bigby shook his head, stretching across the bed to plant a kiss on my cheek, “Fine. I'll see you tomorrow night.”

I perked up instantly, smiling widely. I tousled Bigby’s hair, “Good boy.”

Bigby huffed, “Don't do that.” 

He walked over to my desk, where his coat lay and threw it over his shoulder, “Guess I'll actually have to clean my place up for once.” he mumbled on his way out, popping a cigarette between his lips. 

“Oh Bigby, you're a mess...”

 

Clink*  
Rattle*Crash*

I bent over and reached through the slot of the soda machine. Bigby’s building really wasn't that bad, it had a cute little soda machine in the lobby, and the sleeping doorman was...quaint. Just because I have money doesn't mean I can't appreciate the little things. 

I popped the cap and the soda hissed, I went to take a sip when a pair of broad shoulders and a head of thick brown hair leaned against the wall next to me. With arms crossed and a scrutinizing stare, “You shouldn't drink that crap. All that sugar...” Bigby said, shaking his head and a taunting glint in his eye. 

I sipped the soda with a smirk, then smacked my lips with a satisfied sigh, “Bigby...you smoke six packs a day, that’s all I'm gonna say.”

I grabbed Bigby by the collar of his shirt, kissing his lips.

“Ugh. You taste like soda...” he joked gruffly.

“Shut the fuck up and show me where you live.”

“Alright...try not to gag, at least not audibly, it'll hurt my feelings.”

Bigby took me by the hand and started walking me up the stairs, “Sure, but I can't promise I won't laugh.”

 

Bigby had actually done a pretty good job cleaning his place up. I almost teared up at how the floor tried it's best to shine, although there was still a faint smell of old chinese food and cigarettes. To be fair I don't think anything, not even magic, could get that smell out of this place.

I giggled a little, quickly covering my mouth and putting on an innocent face when Bigby glared at me.

“You said you'd laugh but you really couldn't hold it in more than a second after coming through the doorway?” Bigby asked in that deep husky voice, with a slight quiver of annoyance.

“Aw, Bigby you're not actually mad are you? I'm not laughing at you, dear. I just think you're so cute, you really did a good job cleaning this place up. Almost looks livable...” I winked.

Bigby hummed, “Fuck you. Do you like it or not..?” he asked genuinely, crossing his arms.

“I do actually, I could think of a few ways to make it better but- it's cozy.” I calmly walked around his living space, running my hands over different fixtures, then gazing up at Bigby, “And..it smells like you.” I whispered suggestively.

Bigby audibly swallowed, rolling his head.

“Hey...” I whispered huskily, “I wanna take you out somewhere. Somewhere nice, and show you off. Don't worry, we’ll go somewhere far from Fabletown, no one’ll recognize us.” I ran my fingers up Bigby’s arm, his hands instantly moving to grip my hips.

“What am I, your pet..?” he teased, grabbing me roughly but nipping playfully at my nose, “..You gonna dress me up too?”

I giggled “Yeah, that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'd ask ‘What do you say?’ but- I already know you're going to say yes.”

Bigby planted fiery kisses at my neck, whispering against my skin, “You're a spoiled brat, you know that?” 

“Owning a magic brass teapot will do that to you. People always want to be my friend, always say yes, you're not going to start saying ‘no’ now are you? It's a little late for that, don't you think?” I teased.

“I'm not gonna wear a suit, I don't care where we go. I'm not wearing one.” Bigby growled.

“You're gonna wear what I bring you because I fucking paid for it.” I threatened, tugging at Bigby’s shirt.

I pressed my lips against Bigby’s, a growl in his throat as he kissed me back. He knows when he doesn't stand a chance. 

“Now, are you going to show me where your bed is or do I have to go searching for it myself?”

Bigby’s eyes widened, breaking the kiss with an embarrassed look spreading across his eyes.

“What? Why are you making that face?”

Bigby winced, and pointed at his one piece of lounging furniture, the red sofa in front of the TV.

I put on a horrified face, then looking at Bigby like he was the perpetrator of a terrible crime, “Oh my god, you're an animal...”

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

Bigby ended up sleeping on the floor next to me while I slept on his chair. I suppose it was...comfortable...in a way. The chair was clearly worn in, but that meant it was soft and pliable. I turned over, pulling the blanket that Bigby had given me over my shoulders. I blinked the sleep from my eyes as best I could, looking down to see a sleeping Bigby Wolf on the floor. I couldn't help but laugh a little, he looked like a puppy, curled up at my feet. I'll surprise him with a real bed sometime, he'll get all riled up because I bought him something but he'll get over it once he sees how great it is to sleep on a real bed like a real person. 

I hopped out of be- ...sofa, whipped up a quick breakfast for Bigby and quickly tousled his hair before making my way to the door. I only got a small groan out of him before he fell back asleep. I bounded through the door without a ‘Good morning.’ I was serious about dressing Bigby up for an especially fancy night out on the town, and I was excited and eager to get shopping. 

I headed for the closest commercial area, and straight into a store that sold expensive suits. There were plenty of plain black, well cut suits, but I wanted something that would make Bigby stand out. Something unique, but still rugged enough to complement Bigby’s masculine aura. 

And then, I found it. The perfect outfit to put him in. It was a beautiful, vintage, classic blu-grey colored suit with brown marbled buttons on the vest and jacket. Something more modern would have looked great on Bigby, but I loved the idea of putting him in an older suit, something mid 40’s. 

The material was slightly coarse and tough, just old fashioned enough, and Bigby would look fantastic in it. The fabric felt satisfying heavy in my hand. I also picked out a crisp white button up, jet black tie. The suit came with matching slacks, I made sure they were form fitting. 

Of course not forgetting that I had to pick out dress shoes to match, I decided on these beautiful, warm, dark brown, brogue leather dress shoes. The laces were simple, and the shoes could be easily slipped on.  
I was gushing at the mere thought of seeing Bigby in it. I went a little overboard and even picked out a nice cologne, leather strapped watch and deep blue handkerchief to slip into the breast pocket of the suit to accentuate the look I was cultivating.

Once I was satisfied with my selection, I paid what I owed and took off to shop for myself this time. I went with something that matched the style I picked out for Bigby, a form fitting black dress with covered shoulders but with a nice square dip that showed cleavage, along with matching heels and long black gloves. And to accessorize, a red beret style hat and a red lipstick. We were going to look fabulous together and I was drooling at the mouth in evil anticipation for all of the jealous glares we were going to receive. 

 

“Oh, hey. I was wondering where you’d run off to.” Bigby chimed as he heat up a pot of coffee on the stove. He was standing in the kitchen, slightly hunched over with a small sliver of afternoon daylight on his back, seeping in from closed blinds. “You woke up so early.” Bigby continued, “Don't know how you do it. Oh and thanks for the food by the way.”

“Look what I got you!” I gushed, ignoring him and thrusting the expensive suit in his face.

His face soured in shock, “What the- what the hell is that? No...no way I'm wearing this ugly ass thing.”

“Oh come on, this suit is timeless, it's so interesting! Aren't you bored of your day to day rags?” I huffed. 

Bigby grunted, “Hmm, I thought you liked me in my uniform?” 

“If by ‘uniform’ you mean a dirty old shirt and some slacks...then...yes. I love your ‘overworked, underappreciated.’ look, it's quite endearing,” I fluttered, speaking quickly, “But for the place I'm taking you to I'd really appreciate it if you branched out just a little bit,”  
I started pushing him towards the bathroom, “now go, go, go! Go change into that so I can see you.” 

Bigby groaned at me as I forced him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

After a while the door opened and I turned around, a giddy laugh stuck in my chest. 

He walked out like a cat with boots on, oh but that suit hugged him in all the right places, that suit was just short enough to show off his tight waist, wrapped in a beautiful vest, and those slacks were loving him....  
The simple color but vintage cut suit made him look like a handsome young debonair from a time gone by, and yet the watch, handkerchief and messy hair modernized him. He looked delicious.

“Oh...my...god...Bigby.” I started, Bigby’s eyes actually lit up, “...I am so good at this. I truly am a goddamn visionary. God I'm amazing”

His shoulders dropped, “Hey...”

I relented with a coy chuckle, “I'm kidding. You look incredible Bigby. Good enough to eat really...” I added, chewing on a knuckle. 

Bigby cocked his head with a cheeky grin, “Isn't that my line...?” Bigby turned to a mirror and checked himself out, feeling the material and how it rested on his shoulders, “I guess it’s not so bad. Good material.”

“Oh, you have no idea.” I said as I recalled the number at the end of the receipt I had hidden in my pocket. 

“Now you know how much I love your stale cigarette smell but...look what else I got you...” I continued, wiggling as I showed off a fancy glass bottle of cologne.  
“Spritz some of this on...and...” I dabbed some cologne of Bigby’s collar and wrists, “Mmmm...suddenly you smell more of sophistication and less of pariah.”

“Don't be an ass...” Bigby replied, crossing his arms. 

I laughed, tugging and adjusting the suit I got for Bigby, making sure his tie was straight, the way it fit him was almost too much to handle, “Someone hold me back...I might just have to take you right here and now.” I teased, a knuckle back between my teeth, “This is a good look on you, Bigby Wolf.” 

“Alright, alright, I get it. Stop teasing me.” Bigby groaned. 

“No Bigby...” I moaned in a sultry voice, standing on the tips of my feet and resting my arms on the broad shouldered wolf, “I'm dead serious. I honestly don't think I can wait till after dinner tonight.”

“Oh yeah...?” Bigby raised an eyebrow at me, “It was kind of a drag getting this suit on, you know.” 

“I'll help you take it off, Bigby.” I winked.

Bigby growled, looking down at me, his rough calluses hands sliding up my arms to my shoulders...

“You just do what you want don't you?”

I nodded silently before uttering, “Be a good puppy, Bigby. And kiss me.” 

Bigby started breathing harder, “I hate it when you call me that.” his hands sliding now into my hair, taking fistfuls and angling my head upwards.

I gasped and Bigby went for a deep and hungry kiss. His tongue playing with my own. I moaned into him, savoring his taste. His fingers tightened and his sharp wolfish teeth grazed my lips. At first his teeth pressed lightly against my bottom lip, then harder as he tugged slightly. 

It hurt but I moaned loudly as he did so. 

“Bigby...”

“Yeah...?” Bigby answered breathlessly. His hands sliding down to cup my ass.

“Mmm...you love it when I call you Puppy.” I disagreed.

Bigby groaned loudly, then letting out a soft growl as if he didn't mean to moan...

Bigby quickly lifted me up and sat me down on his rickety kitchen table. 

“I'm not your dog.” He sneered against my neck.

Bigby pushed me down until I was laying against the table. His hands sliding up to grab my wrists and pin them up against my head. His hips were grinding rhythmically against me, I could feel his hardness through those beautiful, expensive trousers I got him. 

I moaned at the feeling of his hips against mine. I squeezed my thighs together, trapping him against me.

“Oh, fuck. Bigby...” I moaned, biting my lip trying to hold in a flurry of profane language.

Bigby took his time sucking my neck and grinding roughly against me. His hardening cock pushing just so on my clit, even through the layers of clothing, it felt so good and left me desperate for more.

“Bigby, take those off...” I commanded between moans. 

He ignored me, instead pushing especially firmly against me. Continuing to tease me.

I groaned...”Come on, Bigby.” I opened my eyes, and waiting for him to lock his onto to mine, “Be a good boy...”

His eyes glazed over and it looked like he had become a different person for a moment. Like a being of pure instinct took over...

Bigby gave me a deep growl before pushing off of me and roughly turning me over. A strong hand bent me over the table and only let out a small grunt. 

I wiggled my hips at the rough treatment, I could feel Bigby unbuttoning his trousers behind me.

I moaned, “Yes, mm, that's it, good boy, Bigby...” I smiled. 

Bigby pressed back against me, pushing forward onto the table again, I could feel his throbbing hot cock against my thigh. And I whimpered at the feeling. I needed him I side of me. 

Bigby was only grunting and huffing now. Roughly pulling the clothes I had on off of me and tossing it aside. 

He tore my bra off with a deep growl, effectively tearing it apart, “Bigby! That was new!” I yelled, slightly irritated.

Bigby’s rough hands wasted no time in cupping and squeezing my breast tightly, “Don't care.” 

He growled and began planting firm bites at my neck, I hope they leave marks...

All I had on now were my panties, and I was pressing myself against Bigby’s hips. His cock perfectly nestled between my thighs. Bigby moaned and started thrusting against me. 

It made me shudder just to be able to feel the power in his hips. I reached my arm back to run my fingers through his soft hair as he leaned over me.

“Hey, boy. If I tell you to sit and stay, I wonder how long you can wait before you can't take it anymore.” 

It sounded like a whine got trapped in Bigby’s throat, a sound gave me the feeling of butterflies in my stomach.

My fingers slipped from his hair to pull my panties down. I slid his cock against my pussy, coating him in my juices.  
The tip of his cock teased the folds of my soaking entrance, I caught the sound of a strangled whine caught in Bugby’s throat.

“Not till I say so.” I whispered, barely enough breath to get the sentence out. 

Bigby’s entire body was tense. Singing with a tension I could feel throughout my entire body. I continued to wiggle my hips against him. 

He shuddered, his head dipping to rest at the crook of my neck as he let out a deep, masculine, moan.  
Bigby’s eyes were wild and his heart was racing. But that other side of him had a secret deep desire to be tamed. And I could never be completely sure but- now...? In this moment? It was safe to say...Bigby was mine. 

“Good boy, Bigby...” 

Bigby’s voice was strained, and his head was still resting against me, his hips gave only the most restrained twitches, “Please...” He moaned.

I nearly came at the sound of his begs, “Not yet, puppy. Wait just a little bit longer.”

Bigby bared his teeth and sank them deep into my shoulder. 

I took a deep breath, letting out a rasping high pitched moan. 

Bigby’s hands were on the table, trapping me in between. His nails scratched as he clenched his fists tight, wood shavings curled from deep gashes that his nails left on the table’s surface. 

His teeth sunk deeper and I was sure he’d draw blood...

I hissed, “Bigby...don't get blood on your jacket.” 

Bigby groaned in annoyance, before licking the bite mark he left on my shoulder, “Fuck this jacket.” Bigby moved his hips so the shaft of his dick slid against my pussy, “Let me fuck you... Please... I've been good, haven't I?”  
Bigby spoke hotly against my ear. His teeth nibbling at the shell of my ear. 

“Mmm, yes you have. You're such a good dog...you always listen, don't you?” I reached my hand between us, sliding my hand up and down his shaft, I positioned his dick at my opening and started gently sliding him in, “Fuck me, Bigby.” 

Bigby quickly thrusted the rest of the way and filled me completely...

“Ohhhhh...fuck...Bigby!” 

My eyes watered in pleasure as my pussy stretched to accommodate his cock. He didn't waste any time and thrusted into me all the way to the hilt. Bigby’s hands gripped my hips tightly. His fingers digging into my soft flesh. In an instant the tension was gone from his body, and he relaxed against me...

“Bigby, don't stop... Be a good boy and fuck me.”

A strong hand wrapped around my throat, and. Bigby started thrusting into me faster and harder. 

“Yes...yes...” I moaned breathlessly.

Bigby’s hips were smacking rhythmically against mine. His cock almost pulling out completely before sliding back into me. He hit the spot every time, the feeling of him making my eyes roll back in my skull. The Big Bad Wolf was driving me crazy. 

Bigby’s let out hot puffs of air against my neck, “Fuck. You feel so good... Mmph.” 

“Fuck, Bigby. Don't stop. Oh my god...” 

Bigby fucked me harder, glasses and plates were clanking and falling from the table but neither of us cared. I honestly wanted to see how much of a mess we could create.  
I pressed my back against his chest, and rolled my head back to rest against his shoulder, my nails digging into his hips encouraging him to sink into me deeper. I felt myself coming closer and closer to the edge of orgasm with every thrust. His cock was deeper and faster every time, his hands and teeth rougher against my skin. Leaving bruises wherever he could.

“Bigby....I'm gonna come...good dog, don't stop...” 

Bigby was breathing hard, he shoved me back down against the table, bending me back over to his favorite angle. 

He leaned onto me, his hips thrusting faster and faster, losing their rhythm. 

He teeth nipped at my ear and his nails dug into my hips, his cock was hitting that sweet spot inside me and I couldn't take it any longer. The sound of our heedless love making.

“Oh fuck!” I screamed.

Bigby’s breathing was erratic, he let out a final deep guttural growl before he came inside me, but he wasn't finished yet. With one last lingering thrust his cock slid into me once more and my body tensed at that still hard cock pushing just right against me. I saw stars, and my back arched, pressing my ass harder against him. My body shuttered a few times, my powerful orgasm causing little spasms all over my body. 

Bigby planted kisses all along my back and neck. Then licking at the deep bite mark he had left on my shoulder. 

Bigby kept licking my shoulder...and as I was slowly but surely coming down from my orgasm I asked, “Mm, Bigby, what are you doing...?” 

Bigby stepped back enough for us to decouple, and planted one last kiss on my shoulder, “Nothing. Just, sorry I bit you like that.” 

I stood up and turned to face him, pulling him in by his unbuttoned shirt, “Mmm, nothing to be sorry for. I loved it.” I whispered, my words oozing lust. 

Bigby sighed, kissing me roughly, fingers tangling in my hair. 

“Fuck. That was good.” Bigby sighed. 

“I know what you like, Mr. Wolf. Good boy, Bigby.” I bit my lip, “Such a good dog.” 

Bigby’s dick twitched, and he groaned, “Don't, I'm exhausted.” 

I chuckled evilly, giving Bigby another smoldering kiss. 

“I don't even know what came over me. How did that do that to me...” Bigby’s eyes locked with mine, they were deep and piercing and full of emotion, “It was like...every word you said...drove me crazy.” 

“I'll be careful then...” 

“Yeah.” Bigby’s eyes pierced mine. His gaze wouldn't waver, as if he was seeing through me, thinking deeply.

My brows furrowed, “You...did enjoy it, didn't you, Bigby?”

Bigby’s eyes were suddenly sharp and present, “Yeah...yeah I did enjoy it actually. A lot...”

“As long as you have fun too... I'm going to keep doing it.” I smirked. 

Bigby gave me a tired grin, “Of course you will.” 

“Now get dressed, we're leaving soon.” I commanded.

Bigby shook his head like a dog that ran through a sprinkler, “You still want to go to dinner!?”  
It took some convincing and some forceful restraining, but I got Bigby back into that suit. We still smelled of sex but that made the idea of going out in public together a little more delicious...

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment or kudos = 1 "Good boy" said to a very sexually frustrated bigby wolf. 
> 
> thanks for reading :), check out my profile summary if you like my stories. There wasn't a plan for a chapter 2 at first but I've already started writing it, i have to make a second chapter since we're not getting a second chapter for The Wolf Among Us. *Taps Starts Playing*


End file.
